Momma, where is Grandpa?
by Miss Asian
Summary: We may not all be related by blood—but we were all connected for what we were. I had created Edward and him, Bella. Somehow, a part of my granddaughter had rooted from me. Even that profound thought sent warmth within me.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. But I exceedingly wish that Carlisle is mine. Haha. :]**

**I hope you'll enjoy this fluff I always create. This is my third Carlisle and Nessie fic. And it was only a week ago when I noticed the quote given below in Breaking Dawn. I literally jumped out in excitement to find a writing material and make a fanfic about it. Man… was I excited that Nessie's first sentence was about Carlisle. Fanfic alert! **

* * *

"_Momma, where is Grandpa?"_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 27, Travel Plans, page 528

* * *

_Books._ Endless books were piled on top of one another around my office. There must be at least twenty on my desk and another fifty that were scattered on the floor. The one I was holding now was about the vampire legends in East Asia. But there was not any reasonable proof about _her_ existence—my half-immortal _granddaughter_—an existence that could possibly be called a miracle.

It had been exactly one week since Nessie was born. And that one week was spent rather rapidly as I worked in the hospital by day and researching at night. I was searching for an answer for the inimitable mystery that was brought upon this world by my son and daughter-in-law. It had worried us all, though. Especially Bella. Nessie was still growing rapidly and she was only a week old. I was worried sick. If the growth rate continued, she would probably be an old woman in fifteen years. Fifteen years! Oh God knew, we all did not want that to occur.

So I threw myself into research as I constantly measured Nessie—allowing myself to have a brief period of time with her. But that was the only time I had with my _granddaughter._ The idea of having a grandchild still did not come about to me. I felt euphoric and overwhelmed at the same time. Me? A grandfather? Who could have ever thought that was even possible? We may not all be related by blood—but we were all connected for what we were. I had created Edward and him, Bella. Somehow, a part of my granddaughter had rooted from me. Even that profound thought sent warmth within me.

The first time I had laid my eyes upon her, I knew that she had already captured me. The guilt that I had felt of not being there when she was born was replaced by adoration. Nessie was endearing and all in all, lovely. The mere presence of her made us all light-hearted. Everything revolved around her from then on. She was a one of a kind.

Her ability was something that intrigued me more. It was like exactly the opposite of Edward and Alice's abilities. She could tell you of the past and project her thoughts through physical contact. I remembered how her warm little hands were pressed firmly against my cheeks. She spoke in my thought, "I'm hungry." She was definitely spoiled by everyone in the family. I would spoil her, too. I would give anything she wanted and desired. When she said that she was hungry, I immediately prepared a baby formula I bought from the grocery store. But she only tasted and didn't touch it any longer. I just sighed and chuckled when she exuberantly drank a cup of blood given to her by Rosalie. She always got her way.

As far as things went, that was the last time I had spent with her—and that was three days ago. I couldn't get close to her enough… couldn't bring her into my arms… couldn't read and tell her stories… I knew that she really didn't need that much of me since she had my wife and children to attend to her. How could she even remember me when there were so many hands that were already reaching for her? Arms that were waiting to cradle her?

I sighed and shook my head.

It was already late in the evening and the book about the Asian vampire folklores was still in my hands. None of this information supported any answer to the question in my mind. How so that a vampire could impregnate a human and create a half-immortal offspring? Well now… things like these didn't usually happen. But a very precious life was hanging on the balance. I must do everything I could to know the outcome of my granddaughter's life for Alice couldn't see her future. That made things even more complicated.

My eyes were starting to darken when I caught my reflection on the tip of my ball pen. I heaved a sigh and closed the book I was holding. I was thirsty and hunting should be my priority now. But my granddaughter's condition was far more important. My own needs could be set aside for a little longer.

I stood from my chair and walked through the glass windows. My reflection looked very tired and I might as well pass for my human charade age. I pushed the sleeves of my shirt above my elbows, loosened my tie, and messed my hair. If vampires could only sleep then I would have three centuries to catch up to.

The sound of a metal hitting a concrete echoed through the house. I was on the door in an instant but stopped immediately—my right hand on the knob.

"Nessie… your Grandma would be very sad if you continue breaking her silverware." Jacob's voice was apologetic and a smile was formed in my lips. My wife certainly wouldn't mind about that.

"Esme would understand, Jake." Bella's voice spoke. I was still not used to that since it was now the sound of a harpsichord.

"Sure, sure."

And then another metallic thud reverberated again. I chuckled and made my way back to my desk. I scanned the titles of the book covers swiftly: Europe, Africa, Asia… None of them was rational. Tired as I was, I sat back on my chair and picked up a book from the Philippines. I was already on the middle of the book when my hearing tuned out what was happening downstairs.

"No, sweetie. I don't know where he is." Rosalie spoke. It seemed that she and the others had gone back from hunting.

"Momma."

My breathing stopped and the book in my hands fell into the floor. Nessie had just spoken. My granddaughter had finally said a word aloud. Her voice was a high soprano—a melody. The sound of gasps could be heard downstairs and also an excited giggle which I presumed was Alice.

"Yes, my dear?" Bella's voice sounded elated yet strained at the same time. I knew how she was feeling. It took a couple of seconds before Nessie spoke again. This time, it was a sentence.

"Momma, where is Grandpa?"

If my heart could possibly beat again, it would be doing so at this very moment. No words could describe how I was feeling at the very mention of me by my granddaughter. Was she really asking about her grandfather? Yes. And her first words were concerned to me.

"Grandpa's in his office right now. Would you like to see him?" Bella asked and the sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the stairs. I was still stunned to even breathe. "Carlisle, can we come in?"

"Of course, dear." I managed to say and the door slowly opened. Bella was carrying her daughter in her arms. Nessie's chocolate brown eyes stared at me longingly. Reflexively, I was on my feet and was standing in front of them.

"Momma, can Grandpa carry me?" Nessie spoke in her little soprano voice and Bella and I both chuckled. Bella kissed her forehead and placed her in my arms. She was weightless and very warm. Her sweet scent was overpowering.

"She missed you, Carlisle. She haven't seen you in three days." my daughter said as she placed her right hand on my arm. She smiled a stunning smile and I had to blink for it had caught me by surprise. "Take your time. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Bella." I kissed her forehead before she went outside.

Nessie was still staring at me with such yearning and the guilt suddenly dawned on me. Her thick and long eyelashes fluttered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked as the tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. "Do you want something?"

She shook her little round head and her arms suddenly flew around my neck. I was taken aback again. My right hand soothingly rubbed small circles on her back.

"I'm sorry. I should've known better." I apologized but she still didn't raise her head against the crook of my neck. Her tears were already drenching the skin on my neck and the collar of my shirt. A few minutes later, when her sobs ceased, she spoke with her face still buried.

"I missed you, Grandpa."

I held my composure for in a brief instant, I felt like breaking down into tears. "I missed you too, Nessie."

In that moment, she looked back at me and a smile broke out from her plump pink lips. And then her face turned somber. I was confused.

"Would Grandma be mad at me for destroying her spoons?" she asked and I laughed. It had been a long time since I laughed like that. My granddaughter still looked apologetic but her eyes were playful.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Grandma Esme could always buy new ones." I placed a gentle finger on the tip of her nose and she smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She had definitely grown for the last three days. Approximately two inches. I made Esme measure Nessie for the meantime and the results were frightening. Nessie's little warm hands touched both sides of my cheeks. The image of her sitting on my lap as I read her a story filled my mind. She heaved a sigh.

"What story do you want me to read?" I asked her as I walked towards the shelf behind my desk—with her still in my arms. She still couldn't walk. And if she could, I wonder how frightened we would all be. She shrugged and I quickly scanned the spines of the books and found the one written by Gaston Leroux. "Does The Phantom of the Opera sounds interesting to you?"

She thought for a second and then nodded. I pulled the book and sat on my chair. Nessie's head was leaning on my chest. I could feel her fluttering heartbeats. I started reading. "Is it the Ghost?"

Her heartbeat accelerated for a second and I stopped. "Did I scared you? I'm sorry…"

"No, Grandpa. It sounds really interesting." she replied and once again buried her face on my chest. She seemed oddly comfortable by doing that. I smiled.

"It was the evening on which M.M. Debienne and Poligny, the managers of the Opera, were giving a last gala performance to mark their retirement. Suddenly the dressing room of La Sorelli, one of the principal dancers, was invaded by half-a-dozen young ladies of the ballet, who had come up from the stage after dancing Polyeucte…"

I was on my way to chapter three when she placed her hands on my cheeks again. That was when I felt utterly content. I stood up and gently placed her on my chair. Then, I cleared off my desk from the books. Nessie was only watching me with excited eyes as I placed a couple of bond papers on top of my desk and I lifted her and placed her on my desk also.

"Sorry I don't have any crayons." I apologized and she cast me a thoughtful glance. She picked up my pen and started drawing on the paper. I sat back down on my chair and pulled it closer to the desk as I watched her drew. There were already ten circles and she stopped to place her hand on my cheek. She wanted to know how to draw faces. "May I?"

I asked for the pen and she handed it to me. I started outlining eyes and then the nose and the lips. Nessie frowned when I looked at her. I chuckled.

"I drew the heads wrong, Grandpa." she took the pen from me and another clean sheet of paper. That was when it shocked me when she started drawing the outline of a real face in a single stroke and continued with the face and the hair. I recognized Bella immediately and then Edward. "This is Momma and Daddy."

"That is very good, sweetheart." I complimented her and she smiled at me. She took another piece of paper and drew Jacob. His head was a human while his body was a wolf with a wagging tail. I laughed. "Very imaginative."

Then, she drew Emmett with big arm muscles and Rosalie with voluptuous curves. She drew Alice like a pixie and Jasper as a soldier. Esme was smiling lovingly in her art. And then, she drew me.

"This is you, Grandpa." Nessie said as she stroked the pen to create my hair and moved down to draw a stethoscope around my neck. "Doctor Cullen is in."

She laughed a tinkling laugh and I did, too. She handed me her drawing and my eyes suddenly felt stingy. But tears could never be shed from a creature like me. Her art was very delightful, almost cartoon-like but realistic at the same time. I cleared my suddenly thick throat. "There's something vital missing though."

Nessie looked horrified and I gave her a reassuring smile. I took the pen from her and filled the empty space beneath her drawing of me with an image of hers. I drew slowly and deliberately—shading her face with lines and detailing her hair with strands. When I finished, she smiled brilliantly at me.

"You didn't draw yourself so I did it for you." _I would do anything for you._ I continued in my thought.

"Thank you, Grandpa." she said as she stared at the drawing with wide eyes. "You will teach me how to draw, right?"

"Of course, sweetie." I placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she reached for me again. This time, I embraced her mightily—not wanting to let go of her. But then, I still had to. She stared straightly into my eyes—chocolate brown to dark topaz. Her eyes strongly reminded me of her mother… of my daughter.

"Will you come down now, Grandpa Carlisle?" she asked innocently and I laughed. She actually said my name.

"If it makes you happy then I certainly will." I stood up and she wrapped her little arms around my neck again. I thought that I was inconsequential to her before. But I was wrong—utterly mistaken. She cared for me as I did for her. Everything about her made me feel worthy for the life I had chosen and the lives I was responsible for.

I would do anything to find an answer to her mystery—for her sake and goodness.

Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen was really truly _my_ granddaughter. There was no doubt in that fact.


End file.
